


Heard the River is Good

by bloodykiss147



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodykiss147/pseuds/bloodykiss147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock finds a little gift for Danse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heard the River is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Designing lingerie is harder than I thought.

“Look what I found,” Hancock yells from somewhere deeper in the shop they are looting; well Sole and Hancock loot Danse stands by with a deep frown waiting to go back to Sanctuary.

Hancock finds his way back through the maze of rubble and clutter. One arm is behind his back as he smiles at Sole and Danse, it is unsettling to the Brotherhood soldier. Sole smiles back excitingly like they know exactly what it is, but doesn't say anything to the Ghoul. Danse knows whatever it is he will regret showing the slightest interest so he stays silent too. Hancock whips it out from behind his back, in his hand is a set of lingerie on a hanger. Danse blushes biting back any comments, Sole laughs loudly and goes over to look at it closer. Danse refuses to look at them, he is surprised something like that has survived so long; he still isn't looking but from the quick glance he saw, it looked new.

“It looks like your size Danse” Hancock says.

Danse gives him a hard look but doesn't respond, Hancock laughs while he folds the lingerie up then pushes it into his coat. The whole time he is doing that he is giving Danse a look and a smirk. Danse stomps away, his power armor crashes down in puffs of dust as he leaves the two behind to laugh.

They return to Sanctuary; Danse goes right to the armor rack and hops out with the ease of years of practice, he sets it on the rack to be repaired later. Danse decides he needs to clean himself after days of sifting through dusty junk so he goes into the shack he has sanctioned as his. He instantly notices the lingerie Hancock found is laid out on his bed; how the Ghoul was able to get in, set it up, and get out again before Danse returned was beyond him. 

He mumbles quietly under his breath before he picks up the top, he means to throw it onto the floor right away but stops to look at it. Now that he is alone he doesn't feel uncomfortable with studying it. It is all black; feels like silk he thinks as he rubs the material between his fingers. The bra is a see through mesh, lined in solid black ribbon around the cups, it has a single solid black rose on each nipple, the straps are simple crossed behind the back with a little lace on the edge. The bottoms are the same mesh and ribbon pattern, the ribbon goes from the high waist down the middle of the crotch between the legs and up the back, lace goes up the back to tie it close. Danse thinks it is just wide enough to cover his cock and ass crack, He drops the bottoms blushing hard at the thought of himself wearing them. He finally picks up the matching stockings and garter belt and throws them with the rest on his floor without another look. He removes his Brotherhood uniform, but quickly replaces it with a tee-shirt and jeans for the walk to the river. He looks at the pile of lingerie sitting on the floor, he picks all pieces up and tosses them onto the a chair in the corner. He knows Hancock is just trying to mess with him so he decides to just leave it there then burn it with him around to witness. 

By the time he makes it to the river he still hasn't stopped thinking about it, but now it was more about the implication of Hancock leaving it for him; joking about it being his size is one thing, but leaving it like a gift is matter another completely. In the back of his mind he thinks that it probably would fit him; Danse bit back a moan at the thought of how the material would feel against his skin, the silk gently rubbing against his cock as he ran around the Commonwealth; he is hard standing alone by the river deep in his own thoughts. Danse walks into the river until the cold water reaches past his heated member, he shivers and grips himself. He starts thinking about the feeling of it again as he slowly pumps himself, he wonders what the silk would feel like moist with pre-cum against his swollen head. He pinches his nipple with his free hand; he thinks about the feeling of hot breath, Hancock on his knees tonguing the wet spot.

“F-Fuck” he moans.

He is so hard and desperate to cum he doesn't stop; more images of Hancock flash in his mind not matter how hard he tries to think of anyone else. Shame blushes his face as he cums, the river washes it away. He finishes washing fast and runs back to his shack.

While he is getting ready in the morning he catch himself staring at the lingerie, his face is red remembering the images of Hancock. He really should destroy it now, or at least give it back to Hancock; the temptation is too much and Danse picks up the bra. The straps unclip from the bra both in front and back so they can be crossed or uncrossed, Danse unclips the back and put it on. He reclips everything choosing crossing the straps, it feels chilly on his skin; most likely from being left out in the open of the cold shack. He thinks that he should feel ridiculous; the cups not made for his flat chest, but the rose detail rubs right on his hardening nipple and he forgets. He picks up the panties next slip them on and ties the laces in the back, the cold sends a shiver up his spine. It fits snuggly, his cock just barely stays inside the solid strip of material; he takes a deep breath trying to will down the erection that is threatening to pop up. Once that is taken care of he quickly puts on the garter belt and stocking, they are plain black silk without any of the matching patterns except for a small rose on the top in the middle of the belt and one on the side of the stockings he notices. He finally puts his uniform on, it feels a little strange having the material of his uniform rubbing against his ass through the thin panties. He wiggles a little trying to situate himself before leaving the shack.

In no time at all Sole is whisking him and Hancock away on another quest, they swear it's only a short walk to a settlement to see what they want and back. Danse doesn't know why Sole needs the both of them, but he also doesn't want to make a fuss. The images of Hancock on his knees and the feeling of the silk on his cock makes him not want to bring any attention to himself so he is silent. He rushes to get his armor refusing to look at Hancock, once in his armor there is no way they could see his hard on. He curses himself as he climbs into the suit, he was a soldier not a teenager who is unable to control their hormones.

Sole mostly told the truth; the settlement wasn't far, but they end up fighting ferals out of a nearby building for the settlement before heading home. Danse is painfully hard in his armor, he has been since the start of the fighting; all the movement and adrenaline makes his blood run south. They return to Sanctuary where Sole drops off Danse and Hancock before taking Piper and disappearing once again. Danse hurries to his shack not removing his armor until he is inside. 

The back pops open with a hiss and he drops from it, his skin under his uniform begins sweat. He removes it swiftly, his dick is pressing hard into the panties; pre-cum already seeping into the fabric. Before he can touch the spot and release a little pressure.

“Well well well, glad to see you're enjoying your gift,” Danse spins around hands desperately trying to cover himself, “no need for that I got a full view already.”

“Get out,” Danse said.

“And miss out of all the fun?” Hancock smirks, he enters the room a little more.

His stare sends any blood left in his body straight to his dick. Danse desperately wants to do something to get the Ghoul to leave, but right now nothing he could say would have any effect.

“I have to say, I made the right choice. That one looks like it was made for you.” Hancock closes the distance between them before his words get to Danse's brain.

He licks a light trail up Danse's neck before nibbling on his jaw, rough skin against rough hair. Danse let's out a long held moan, he grabs Hancock's waist pushing him away to speak.

“You picked it out?” He asks between panting breaths.

“Hmm,” Hancock leans back down to continue biting marks on Danse, “of course I did, took forever to find the right one. Needed one that was perfect.” he pulls Danse down by his neck to whisper in his ear, “that ass deserves the best” his hands move and grabs each cheek in his hands giving it a rough squeeze.

Danse begins to mumble all the swears he knows and rocks his erection against Hancock’s growing one dropping his head onto the Ghoul’s shoulder. Hancock moans quietly is still keeping total control while Danse is already sweating and panting for release.

“What do you want?” Hancock asks, he moves one hand from Danse's ass to his aching cock. 

Hancock lazily rubs small circles over the wet patch, Danse’s brain screams a hundred different fantasies all at once. All that comes out is a long moan; Hancock laughs lightly it causes his hand to move slightly giving Danse the smallest amount of relief.

“I want, you to lick me through them” he finally found one; the first image he thought of while in the river.

Hancock just smiles and falls to his knees, he blows on it lightly. Danse chokes back a moan as Hancock begins to lap at the stain, his hand replaces his tongue when he moves to lick at Danse's balls and shaft. Hancock licks up and sucks at the head, Danse's knees begin to shake. Hancock stands up quickly pushing Danse over to the bed before he falls. He is back to work kissing down his member, the fabric is now soaked and beginning to freeze to the room around them. Hancock decides that is enough and slips his hand behind Danse to untie the lace. Danse shimmies out of the underwear, but stops Hancock from releasing the bra, garter, or stockings.

“Fuck that is hot,” Hancock stands up looking at Danse coming undone “you're fucking beautiful” he says settling down straddling Danse’s thighs.

“You're too dressed,” Danse says.

Hancock stills for a moment, but he breaks into a smile. He slips off his coat, shirt, boots, and the flag he uses as a belt; Danse got why now, Hancock is skinny with barely any hips. He leaves his hat on, which is very hot to Danse. His pants slips down barely hanging onto his hip. Danse swallows audible reaching a tentative hand to grab his hip, he slowly explores Hancock's rough patched skin. He sits up sliding his hand into Hancock's pants pulling them down; his penis is smoother than the rest of his skin, but still has slight bumps along it. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice that sounded a lot like Elder Maxson told him this was disgusting and how dare he let a Ghoul do this to him, but with Hancock rocking into Danse's fist moaning freely he can't care less.

Hancock pushes Danse down onto his back, they look at each other; Hancock's black eyes give away a lot of emotion. Danse kisses him and they melt into each other, Hancock rubs the rose that covers Danse's left nipple. They stopped kissing so Hancock could mouth at the other one.

“H-Hancock, please,” he moans.

“Please what,” he asks with a flick of his nipple and a smile.

“God, anything,” he nearly yells out.

“Turn around and let me get a good view of that perfect ass of yours.”

Danse wordlessly obeys, Hancock gets off and Danse turns over face buried into this pillow; he is now thankful Sole was able to find decidently clean ones for them. Hancock hums amusingly studying the curve of Danse's ass; he grabs both cheeks massaging them, he spreads them letting his thumb ghost over the entrance. Every movement Hancock makes sends shivers down Danse’s spine as he waits for Hancock.

“Ready, Paladin” the way Hancock's husky voice, now deepened with lust said paladin made Danse moan in his throat letting it out into the pillow.

Hancock wouldn't move until he told him he could.

“Yes! Fuck please, Hancock,” he begs

Danse doesn't even know what he is begging for, but he wants whatever the other man has in mind for him. Danse doesn't know when it happened exactly, before this point most definitely, but he has begun to trust Hancock; both in combat and in his bed. Hancock doesn't give any warning other than throwing his hat aside before licking a stripe up his ass, Danse whimpers as he plunges his tongue into his hole. Hancock massages his ass as he flicks in and out, Danse swears into the pillow biting it a little to not scream when Hancock pushes a finger in with his tongue. He works them around for a minute before adding another finger then a third.

“Hancock please, God please fuck me already” Danse cries out.

“How can I say no when you asked so nicely,” he says.

Hancock spits on his hand and rubs it along his previously forgotten cock, gently he pokes at his entrance then slides in excruciatingly slow. Danse moans perfectly along and stops when Hancock is sheathed in him. He pulls back out almost all the way before pushing back in faster, soon he sets a good pace and pounds into Danse. Danse can't keep quiet he feels full, it is a feeling he never knew he needed until now. Hancock wraps a hand around his cock and his mouth on his neck; he bites and sucks a mark were maybe his armor hood can hide, but it will be easily seen in just his uniform. The heat built up in his stomach makes him feel like he is about to explode.

“I'm going to,” Danse moaned.

“Cum for me Danse,” he whispers huskily before biting the shell of his ear.

Danse came repeating John John John in a mantra of breathy pants and moans. Hancock fucks him through his orgasim, before cumming deep into him.

“Danse,” he growls.

They collapse on the bed with Hancock now limp inside Danse, he moves out slowly, cum slips out and down Danse's quivering thighs; before he is able leave Danse grabs him around the waist and drags him back. Danse lays on his back with Hancock plastered to his chest and head resting on his shoulder. He wonders if it would be crossing a line to kiss him now that they have started coming down from their orgasims. Hancock seems to have read his mind and looks up planting a gentle kiss on his lips, Danse pulled in and deepened the kiss. They kiss for a while, but Danse pulls away a little and looks into his eyes.

“I don't want to get up to clean,” he whispers against Hancock's mouth.

“We can bathe in the river tomorrow, I heard it is great at cleaning away cum.”

Danse turns red and stutters a bunch of quick bullshit explanations while Hancock laughed into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> http://vetraandgarrusaremyboos.tumblr.com/


End file.
